Out at Night
by Airhead259
Summary: Writing practice. You never know what you may run into when you're out alone at night. Slight AK.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, this really short **_**thing**_** has a big story behind it. I started it out with absolutely NO intention of it being Avatar related. In fact, it was just practice. But after re-reading it, I changed it around a bit and it evolved into this. Seriously, I must have Kataang on the brain or something (XD). ****And that is why this is an AU.**

**Btw, I landed up getting Bs in my final term English report. Not that I was disappointed, but I WAS aiming for an A…oh well, I guess I'll try to improve!**

**Anyhoo, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: Avatar belongs only to its creators, and I am not one of them :(**

**--**

It was a cold, dreary night. Rain poured down heavily upon the already-soaked roofs and terraces of the town. A figure could be seen walking through the abandoned alleys, his boots making loud splashing noises as they came into contact with an occasional puddle. A chilling breeze blew past and with a shiver he pulled his jacket tightly around himself in a feeble attempt to stay warm as he walked on.

'Boy,' he thought 'What a night to be out late.'

All of a sudden, he turned around. All was quiet.

"Funny, I thought I heard something…" he said to himself. Shrugging it off, he turned back and continued on his way.

Again, he stopped abruptly. There it was again. The quick pitter-patter of footsteps on the wet pavement. But it had seemed closer this time. He subconsciously moved his hand to the revolver holster attached to his belt, lifting the flap and feeling the weapon inside to ensure that it was still there. This had become a habit of his after wandering the streets at night many times. Sometimes, you never knew what to expect. And this seemed to be one of those times.

Another sound came from behind him. He tightened his grip on his revolver and exhaled slowly, preparing himself for the worst. Then when he was ready, he spun around again and found himself face-to-face with...nothing.

"Alright, I'm done playing games" he muttered under his breath. "Who's there?"

No response. He repeated himself, but louder this time.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Still no response.

"I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! SHOW YOURSELF!" he yelled.

He waited for a reaction. Upon receiving none, he was about to turn around when suddenly, a cloaked figure collided with him, knocking him a few steps back. He managed to regain his balance and grabbed the person by the shoulders before they could escape.

The form struggled, but his hold remained strong. A hood covered their face, so he was unable to see who it was.

"Let me go!" the person cried out in an unmistakably feminine voice.

His grey eyes widening in surprise, he loosened his grip. He recognized that voice. No, it couldn't be…

He raised one of his hands slowly, moving it up to lift her hood. As it fell back, he gasped as a pair of all-too-familiar deep blue eyes stared back at him in awe.

"Katara?!"

**--**

**Well, there ya have it. Really short, but I'm kinda proud of it for some reason.**

**Reviews are appreciated. If you know how I can improve, please let me know! I'm always open to constructive criticism :) **

**On a side note, I might continue this. It's something I'm still mulling over...**

**Star**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote a second chapter? *gasp***

**This was fun to write. I'd tried once before, but it didn't seem to be turning out right. I was kinda worried about trying again, but after reading my reviews, I felt inspired again! Thanks guys X3**

**And I AM going to work on Spirits Revisited. Honest!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

* * *

"…Aang? Is…is it really you?" She seemed to be trembling in his arms. The man nodded.

"Yeah, it's me," he confirmed, smiling. "Wow, it's been so many years…I can't believe you're back!"

She let out a weak laugh. "Me neither…"

Aang's grin turned into a frown. "What are you doing here, Kat? This city isn't safe anymore, not like it used to be."

Katara sighed and looked away. He released her and she began to speak.

"I didn't mean to come back; honestly, I didn't. But I just wanted to see this place again. It's been so many years you know…" she trailed off for a moment.

"Maybe, but you didn't have to enter!" he exclaimed as loudly as he could without being overheard or waking anyone up. "You could've just looked at it from the outside and walked away!"

"I know, I know…" she groaned. "But I just put one foot over the border and some guys came chasing after me for ID. I had to run; there was no other choice-"

"Wait…" He stopped her, raising his hand for emphasis. "You ran into me just now, so that means…they were still chasing you?"

Katara's eyes widened. "Oh no, I completely forgot…now they'll catch up!" Aang turned to her again, a determined look in his eyes.

"Not if I can help it," he stated confidently, before grabbing her arm. Before she could respond, he set off, running at top speed and dragging her along. It was all she could to do to keep up with him.

He led her through a maze of alleyways, twisting through seemingly nonexistent pathways between buildings, dodging trash cans and puddles. They were both soaked to the bone anyway, but it didn't matter at that point. Nothing did, except getting somewhere safe.

Eventually, the pathway widened and Aang slowed his pace. His companion looked around, anxious.

It was a hidden cluster of small houses, not completely abandoned. Lights flickered in a few windows, looking out of place in the dreary grey surroundings. The little villas were hidden by tall towering buildings from all sides. The area looked almost impenetrable.

"Aang? What is this place?"

"Oh this? It's where I live. Barely anyone knows about this place – it was forgotten after all these towers were built," he stated, gesturing towards the buildings with his hand.

"It's amazing! This is exactly how I remember the old town!"

"It is, isn't it?" He smiled at her. "Come on, let's get you inside."

Within minutes, they were sitting in Aang's living room, wrapped up in blankets to keep them warm. The room was dark, so he switched on the television to give them light.

"The town sure has changed, hasn't it?" asked a curious Katara as she glanced about the room.

"Are you kidding me?! I've never seen a crazier place in my entire life! That's why I have to carry this-" he indicated his revolver, "-wherever I go! Worst town ever…" he muttered.

She giggled softly. "I guess you, of all people, would know, huh? Having lived here your entire life?" Aang nodded.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," Katara said after a while. "I don't think I'd be able to leave without getting caught."

"I guess not," he replied. "Besides, you need a friend. From what I can tell, you're travelling alone."

"…yeah."

--

A few hours later, Katara found herself getting sleepy. Aang noticed this and pulled out a quilt from one of the rooms. She had already made herself comfortable in the couch and he didn't have the heart to make her move.

"No, you don't have to; it's okay," she protested when he offered it to her, but he did not back down. Eventually, she gave in and he placed it over her, tucking her in. It seemed to work instantly as she let out a small yawn.

"Will you be here when I wake up, Aang?" she asked sleepily. He chuckled softly.

"Of course. I live here, remember?"

"Oh, right…" she managed to murmur before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. He sat there beside the couch, watching her calm breaths before eventually succumbing to sleep himself.

'_It is never safe to be out at night, but being in good company changes everything.'_

* * *

**EDIT: Just so you all know, I'm not going to be continuing this. I had originally just written it as a oneshot, but like Leaving, I decided to expand it. But I'm not going to move the plot forward or anything. Just thought you should know :)**


End file.
